


Feel good time.

by iskierka



Category: ST:TNG, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Feel good time.

Feel Good Time  
by Briar

The counselor walks into her quarters, and stops to look at the surprising picture before her: the ship's head security officer appears to be raiding her closet.

Yar pulls the scarves around her neck and smiles at Troi.

"I hope you don't mind. I'd like borrow these."

Troi walks toward her, and fingers the silky soft material. She giggles. "They look good on you, Lieutenant."

"Just Tasha. Deanna."

Troi winds her hands around the scarves and draws Tasha closer. She places her hands on Tasha's shoulders.

"I think you'd look good on me, " Tasha says meaningfully, before tipping Deanna's chin upward and pressing her lips against the Counselor's.

Perhaps five minutes passes, quietly except for licking lips and light suction which sounds like faint popping noises and Deanna giggles again, so Tasha giggles with her, pressing a thigh harder inside between Deanna's legs, cupping Deanna's breasts through the tight uniform, broadcasting thoughts about friction and hot sex as loud as hammering anvils and at the edge of it is the something which could have been important which appears to be forgotten as Tasha licks her ear and Tasha's hands continue to survey Deanna's body, doing such a good job that Deanna shivers, pulling Tasha closer.

"Mmm..."

"Hmmm?"

"Why'd you come into my room?"

"Thought I'd look pretty..."

"For me?"

"For Data."

Abruptly, all action ceases. Sharing a glazed look, the two women look at each other with puzzled faces. A pause occurs, and then they continue. With the moment over, they reach for each other and begin to nuzzle and kiss again.

"Wait, " Deanna says, maybe after another five minutes and she gently pushes Tasha away. "You wanted to go and find Data." She fans her heated cheeks.

"Oh! Alright." As though finding herself, Tasha clears her throat determinedly. She heads for the door, and exits. Almost simultaneously, the door chime sounds when Tasha enters again, giving Deanna a last kiss and a giggle --which the counselor reciprocates with wide grin-- before walking out again.

 

In the briefing room, after the second batch of antidote for the Tsiolkovsky virus has made its rounds in everyone's circulatory systems, a whole lot of uncomfortable silence and avoided glances are taking place. The meeting ends, and every one scurries off to find a menial task worth occupying the mind.

As Counselor Troi leaves the room, Lieutenant Yar brushes up against her and whispers, "Counselor. Could I talk to you in your room, please?"

"Wouldn't you rather go to Ten-Forward?"

"I think I'd prefer the privacy of your quarters."

Deanna realizes her body is heating up in response to the Lieutenant's wholly non-sensual, fairly straightforward comment. She nods briskly, and they head towards her room.

 

"Well, then." Deanna breaks the silence. She looks at the Lieutenant sitting across from her and waits.

"Counselor, I'd like for us to get along. Also, if it's alright with you, I'd like to keep your scarves."

"Excuse me?"

"Your scarves. I like them very much. I hope that's alright with you that I'd like to keep them."

Deanna smiles warmly. She tries to appear nonplussed, brushing away the suspicion that she'd seen a glint of mischief in Lieutenant Yar's eyes. "Lieutenant, I'd like you to enjoy them as a gift from me to you."

"Did you and Commander Riker...?"

"I beg your pardon!?"

"Well, that is to say, as you know I went off to find Lieutenant Commander Data and- I found him. I was wondering if you ended up /finding/ Commander Riker as well."

Troi gives herself a second's pause.

"Yes. I found Commander Riker, and it was very good." And then, "How about you?"

"Great.Actually, fantastic! It was absolutely mind blowing. Well, that's probably more accurate for your experience. However-"

"Lieutenant," Counselor Troi interrupts, "I'd like to get to the point of our private little debrief."

"Well, don't you know?" Lieutenant Yar breathes in deeply, and out.

The Counselor realizes she does know. "You'd like to continue where we left off." If her voice shows no hesitation, her face does. Yar would get up, except for the desire to make sure that the woman before her doesn't run so Yar makes no sudden movements.

We're sober now, Troi thinks and the emotions show themselves in her eyes. We've only just met.

It doesn't matter, Yar counters, against the arguments being offered in the returning silence.

"What about Data?"

"What about Riker?"

"We're not seeing each other right now."

"Same here."

"Would you like to see each other?"

"We don't have to go there. I mean, we don't have to go there yet. The reason is this. I want to know what would have happened had I not left your quarters, but I should have you know that the virus is gone. In me, it's gone, and I still...want to lick you. Very badly. Sometime like now."

By now, of course, the Lieutenant has made her way to where the Counselor is sitting, looking mildly hot and bothered.

"What do you think?"

"Lieutenant-"

"Tasha, Deanna. It's Natasha, actually."

"Natasha-"

Yar gets up and tugs at Troi to get up, too. Troi follows, at first, and then leads the way to bed, speaking out steadily "Computer. Lights out."


End file.
